Bells and Rails/Chapter 12
"Bells and Rails" (Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PHgmRVZY4us&feature=related ) Chapter 12: New Life and Bouts Part 2 of 2 that plays: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NewEYEq8ymo&feature=related "No, Justice I refuse to think that he acted alone." Said Kito. "Sir, I am sure he did it himself, he is a cruel bastard, Katey on the other hand was just a helper." Said Justice. "I..I need to think about this, but regardless both of them will pay all the money I lost." Said Kito and leaves Justice's office. Justice then gets out of his chair and walks over to his office window and looks out at the cars. ends that plays: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FJkrJbV-GxA&feature=related "Hehehe, Oooh Chain, you stupid idiot, you will pay dearly for coming to work at Foodelo Industries." Said Justice to himself. Afterwords, back at Granodo House, Katey has returned. {Granodo House, Living room, 3:33PM} ends that plays: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zl49tDPMZ1U Chain sees Katey siting on the sofa looking out the window near it, and he begins to talk to her. "Katey, please I'm sorry for what happened earlier, I didn't mean it, its just, I.....no WE both lost our jobs, how am I suppose to pay off the house like I am too?" Said and Asked Chain. "You know what? Chain I am just as sad and uneasy about it as you are, not only did we lose our jobs but we must pay Kito all the money he lost, it won't be easy for that matter." Said Katey. "Yes I understand that, *sigh* I..I never thought anything like this was going to happen." Said Chain with sadness. Katey hugs him, she forgives him for what he said. "Look, Chain lets forget about that, and lets just try to get over it and get out of this mess." Said Katey. Chain is happy for this. "Yes, we should." Said Chain. "We will just have to find a job somewhere else, its the only way to move on." Said Katey. "But, where? In these harsh times, there is really nothing to do, jobs are hard to get." Said Chain. "Don't be so negative, we can do this." Said Katey with great confidence. Back at Foodelo, Justice is in Kito's office. ends {Kito's Office, Foodelo, 4:00PM} that plays: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iQ91G5XChTI "Kito, I have something to ask you." Said Justice. "And whats that?" Asked Kito. "I need you to promote me, and rise my pay." Replied Justice. Kito gets out of his chair, and sees eye to eye with Justice. "Are you crazy? How dare you, don't you see all the money we lost with such an event, such as the virus in Katey's computer?" Asked Kito in anger. "But, I need the promotion, Kito!" Yelled Justice. "NO, I WILL NOT GIVE IT TO YOU, NOW GET OUT OF MY OFFICE THIS INSTANCE!" Yelled Kito. "You'll pay dearly for not cooperating with me, Kito." Said Justice. "Is that a threat?" Asked Kito. Justice pulls out his gun and points it to Kito's head. "Yes, it is." Replied Justice. "NO, YOU MONSTER!" Yelled Kito and tries to grab the phone to call for police, Justice shoots his hand, Kito screams in agony. "AH, AHHH GOD, MY HAND, AHHH" Yelled Kito, as his hand is blown off and is a bloody mess. "I warned you, *Points gun to head, and shoots* and now your ended because of your insolents." Said Justice to the bloody lifeless body, that was Kito, Justice quickly flees the scene. ends Category:Chapters Category:Fan Fiction Chapters Category:Fan Fiction Category:Subpages